Is not a fairy tale
by blackroses1510
Summary: A little girl who must escape the terrible fate ...two stepsisters ... and of course a handsome prince Sasu/Hina


I apologize for the grammatical horrors

Naruto as any of its characters belong to me.

-

In a kingdom far far away there was a king who ruled with an iron fist but fair, so that their subjects could not complain, because the king has fulfilled its obligations, could be due to the weight they had in his shoulder...the king was a cold and serious man who did not show their feelings, some years later after ascended the throne the king still remained without a queen by his side, his advicers continually pressed him to take a wife and so an heir, but still he did not marry because he not found among the women of the kingdom one proper to be his queen, and no, not that he thought he should marry for love or anything, but at least he hoped that his future wife have to comply with certain requirements. So spent two more years, until one day a woman appeared in the court, nobody knew where she came from, the truth is that after seeing her no one asked many questions as everyone had been amazed by the beauty of her, the king had been captivated by the unearthly beauty of the woman and immediately had asked her to become his wife without even caring if she was of noble blood or just a commoner, she had accepted but with a simple condition that was not to ask her any questions of her past, the wedding had been prepared quickly, it was as if the king thought that she might regret having accepted his proposal and that left him, the wedding had been simple but beautiful, all subjects of kingdom had celebrated the arrival of a new queen. The queen was a being of supernatural beauty, her hair was dark as night, long and silky, and shining with the sun showing some jazpez blue and violet, her skin smooth, soft and white like porcelain, with soft pink lips, her face was like an angel, a not have to speak of her body ... but what people loved more about the queen was her heart, her sweet and kind nature.

For the first time the king seemed pleased, even some of the palace servants had seen him smile, the queen had done what no one had succeeded. Almost two years later the palace was like a swarm of bees all moving from one side to another, you could see the king walking from one place to another outside the bedroom of the queen, his face generally calm it that moment looked with concern, when he hear the piercing cry of the Queen he was near to break into her bedroom but was stopped by his twin brother. Soon after the queen returned to shout to then be followed by a crying of a baby, he push to remove his brother and entered the bedroom, in the enormous bed was the queen with wild hair and forehead with perspiration, her face much more pale than usual, but its pink lips drew a weak smile, and in her arms was a small bundle of blankets, the king approached the queen, and very carefully with one hand threw back the covers to discover the tiny face of an angel, the king kissed gently a the queen, and took the little bundle of arms of the queen with great care, a big smile lit up in his face, that do not know the happiness that flooded, his reign was prosperous, had a beautiful wife whom he loved and had just become the father of a baby girl, what else could expect from the destiny.

Three years passed since the birth of the princess who was called Hinata, because since her birth seemed that the kingdom lived under a bright sun, by realms neighbors had reported the news that the princess looked like her mother and what only one who seemed to have inherited of his father was the odd color of his eyes, but even so, her eyes were a little different than his father because they had a light lavender shade, many neighboring kingdoms were interested in the little princess, them want her betrothed with some noble of their kingdoms, but the king had refused flatly to that idea, because the king thought that the princess was too small to be betrothed, but that does not discourage some nobles and even princes of neighboring kingdoms continue insisting but the king's answer was always negative, for that reason the night's third birthday, them treated to kinaping her, fortunately the abduction was foiled and arrested the kidnappers but was paid a heavy price, the price of death of the twin brother of the king, the king felt he had to pay what his brother had done, so he decided who would take care of his brother's son, Neji. Despite the pain had caused the death of the brother of the king the kingdom have to continuing and everyone had to recover.

The Queen attempted to approach his cousin Neji of only four years but all attempts to not give results, the child who once was a happy creature had become a being cold and even resentful who blamed the little princess for the death of his father. The sweet princess was afraid of his cousin, she was afraid of the looks he gave her and it hurt the harsh words that he used to say and how he used to treat her.

The queen used to comfort her little girl singing songs in a foreign language while giving rides in the woods near the palace, both mother and daughter could be seen around the woods picking herbs and plants, or talking to what looked like a deer, was for this reason began the whispering that the queen was a witch, a witch who else could make ointments healed quickly wounds and without leaving marks or scars? Or talk to animals ?,... but the witches were horrible things, not only in appearance but also of character ..., just those murmurings were refute by followers of the Queen ... Of course not ... the queen was not a witch, how could be someone so good and sweet it was the queen a witch, always helping his subjects, it was true that her beauty was of another world, it was true he had a great knowledge of plants and herbs, which used to make ointments and creams that almost miraculously healed wounds, it is true that even seemed to communicate with animals of the forest but ... how could be a witch as a mother of a child like the Princess Hinata, an angelic creature, delicate and sweetly innocent, whose cheeks blushed easily.

... When the princess there were only five years suffered a blow that would change her life forever, her mother, the queen had died when she was giving birth to her second daughter, the little thing had not survived more than two hours, they put her the name of Hanabi because like the fireworks she had been beautiful to see but her life had been ephemeral.

The kingdom mourns the death of the queen, and not only cried for it to be his queen, also because that woman escepcional had died, the day of the funeral of the Queen all the nobles and commoners surrendered respect and paid tribute to her, all felt pity for the little princess who had lost their mother, the day that she thought would be the happiest of her short life, the day when it was supposed to get their new sister ... had become the most tragic. All they saw the tears running freely down the faces of the little princess, this would be the last time they would see the princess in public. The king, on the contrary had not shed a single tear, his face was serene as before, appeared cold and unfeeling, all knew that the king was torn inside, and thought that the fact that he can´t externalize their pain would produce problems in the future, did not know how right they was.

.

reviews are welcome.

bye 


End file.
